Wolf Heart
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry gets sent out by snape to gathr herbs. But we all know his luck. Seems the forbidden forest have other things in store for him! A new life, A new Family, and A New Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha! (I forgot to add this the first time!)

Harry had spent the last five days wondering around in this god forsaken forest. At first it had just been another detention with Snape. Now not only was he lost but he had been attacked, trapped, and starved. The night of the detention had sounded easy. Find three simple herbs that only grew in the forbidden forest. But that had all changed when the centaurs had flipped there lids and chased him into a meadow. Not just any meadow oh no. The only meadow in the whole world apparently that liked to randomly transport people to random places of the world!

On day one he had run into a giant crow like bird that tried to literally eat him! Though it had been easy to chase it off. Apparently birds no matter the size or origin, they did not like fire so one quick spell and Harry managed to get away with only a slice across his shoulder, which even now was beginning to ache with the lack or care and time to heal. Luckily with his magic still working he could keep it clean and uninfected but he was not skilled in the ways of healing spells.

Luckily day two and three where better off. He had managed to find a stream to bathe in and after purifying the water it was very refreshing and soothing. He even managed to find a few things to eat from berries to more normal looking apples and what looked to be like a red pear. However filling they were did not do much for a constant sustenance. Even now the lack of other main food groups and proper nutrients was hard on his already malnourished body.

Day four had not been the best either he had somehow managed to get his foot stuck in a twisted gnarled root of a tree. After much fuss with said tree he was finally able to get free with only a sore twisted ankle as a reminder of the event. So that not only was he tired, hungry, and lost he was limping to.

Finally we reach Day five the current day of his time in this strange area. Still just limping along eyes dropping he didn't even notice as someone approached him from behind. However when a hand landed on his shoulder the reaction was probably not what the bystander had expected.

Whipping around the teenaged wizard brought his hand up back handing the person behind him. Calming slightly he looked to see a tall tanned male looking down at him in confusion.

He was covered in what looked to be brown fur clothes and slightly worn chest armour. He had long black hair tied back into a high ponytail, but probably the most amusing feature was the lone wolf tail hanging down from his waist swishing back and forth lazily.

The strange fur dressed man lifted a hand to rub his cheek, "I was going to ask why you're in my territory but from your reaction and appearance am I to guess you're lost?"

With a growl Harry took a step back reaching for his wand in his arm holster, "What's it to you?"

The man held up his hands in a show of peace, "I am Prince Kouga of the Wolf Pack of this area, this is my territory it is my right to check all strangers and intruders upon my lands."

Harry relaxed slightly and he gave a slight bow of the head his eyes never leaving the Wolf Prince, "I am a stranger to these lands and apologize for trespassing upon your territory. I will make haste in leaving your territory."

Kouga frowned and examined the young human male in front of him. He was clearly malnourished and sleep deprived. Judging from his sate and stature it was easy to tell for a demon anyway that he was injured in both shoulder and leg. The wolf prince inhaled a deep breath of the boys sent and smiled lightly the boy smelled of power and strangely enough wolf.

"No need you may come and stay at my pack caves for the evening then I shall escort you safely to the nearest human village tomorrow."

Harry looked up at the man before him his eyes slightly wide at the prospect of a bed and perhaps proper food, though if this man was Prince of a wolf pack it was probably the same as Remus' pack. Where beds were furs and the food uncooked and raw, "Thank you it would be an honour."

Kouga gestured for the human to follow him back to his home only a mile to the south from where they were now. The opposite direction Harry had been going. Said wizard was currently falling behind the faster and longer stride wolf prince.

Kouga did not lesson his pace but instead decided that such a pace was much too slow glancing back he saw the human struggling to simply not trip. With an amused grin the wolf demon swept the younger wizard up into his arms and took off at the speed only he could muster.

Harry clung to the broad muscular shoulders of his current companion a small giggling escaping his lips. It had been so long since he had gone at such a speed. He missed his broomstick but with Umbridge's ban on his broom he couldn't even look at it.

Kouga glanced down at the giggling male in his arms a smile spreading across his face. So the little human male liked to go fast did he? With a yip of joy the wolf demon sped up using the power of the Shikon shards in his legs to blur the world around them.

The smaller wizard squeaked as the wolf demon sped up even faster and another bubble of later erupted from his chest as he closed his eyes at the force of the wind pressure.

It wasn't long before both of them came to a halt and Harry's eyes widened at the beauty of the den.

A large crystal clear lake shimmered gently and was only interrupted in its peace by the roaring waterfall that fell over the cliff face feeding it fresh new water. Several wolves lounged about the lake as well as a few other men and women all dressed similar to Kouga all with the same yet unique wolf tail behind them.

Slowly Harry was lowered to the ground and Kouga gave a short commanding bark causing all those present to turn and stare at him intently. He watched as several others slipped from behind the water fall. Must be a hidden entrance how genius.

Kouga cleared his throat, "This human was travelling through the lands he is to lodge with us this eve. His shoulder and ankle need tending to and he needs to be led to the bathing chambers and given fresh clothes and a good meal. Ginta ask one of the women inside to prepare him some sleeping furs as well."

A tall male with light gray hair and a black streak nodded and disappeared as another shorter male walked up his reddish brown hair was cut roughly at the shoulders. Gently the red head ordered him to sit before examining his ankle carefully as he had lost his shoes days ago.

The red head frowned, "Just a minor sprain we will wrap it after you bathe but you should be fine with some rest. Let me see your shoulder."

Harry grumbled before removing his outer robe and peeling off his damaged almost tattered shirt revealing the claw marks caked in dried blood. The wound itself was large and jagged almost identical to the dragon claw marks on his other shoulder. The only difference was this one was left to fester on its own. The flesh around the wound red and swollen with bruising around the outer edge of the yellow puss filled centre.

It was worse than Harry thought as he gave a laugh which caused him to wince, "Worse than I thought it seems."

The wolf smiled and nodded, "Yes it needs to be scrubbed clean then most likely stitched and perhaps some salve will help as well," The wolf demon gently touched it causing another wince and the man sighed looking at Kouga, "You sure he is all human? This hit a major artery this boy shouldn't be standing."

Harry blushed and dropped his head his magic had done more than he thought. Shit they were going to kill him.

Kouga blinked, "He does have some kind of wolf scent to him."

Harry blinked in confusion then groaned and dropped his head into his hand, shit he forgot that Remus and Fenrir had adopted him into the pack. Of course he smelt of wolf.

Kouga looked down, "I guess you know why you smell of wolf?"

Harry nodded no use lying, "My Godfather and his mate are Alpha of the Silverbacks. They adopted me into the pack when I turned 13 that, would account for the wolf scent?"

Kouga nodded, "Yes it would so, not wolf but raised by wolf. Makes sense. Which means you know the hierarchy! I am Alpha Male there is no other Alpha here I am unmated. Ginta and Hakakku are my second in commands, while Shiver here is my Beta and healer he is also unmated. The rest of the pack you will meet over time. For now follow Shiver he will be your guide for now. As you are a guest you are not required to call anyone by their ranks."

Harry bowed his head, "Thank you Alpha Kouga."

The wolf demon snorted as Shiver laughed lightly watching said Alpha stalk off toward the hidden cave entrance.

Shiver glanced at the smaller human and frowned. The boy was a complete mystery from his shoulder wound to the other scars tracing up and down the kinds chest and back. His other shoulder also looked to be clawed and more recent than the rest of the scars. Where did this kid get so many marks? Helping the boy up he led him to the hidden bathing chamber around the side of the cliff walls.

Stopping before a bubbling hot spring the red haired wolf turned and gave a polite smile, "Ok just strip and get in for me please I will go and fetch bandages and the rest of the things we require. Do not worry of being harmed no one would dare harm a guest of the alpha", before slipping off to gather said things.

Harry frowned before removing the rest of his clothing the mark on his back humming warmly telling him his pack Alpha's were well at home. That pleased him greatly He hadn't gotten a chance to worry about Remus and Fenrir lately having been so stressed of being in this strange world.

Smiling one last time he slipped into the warm waters. They were soothing and there was a smooth ledge he could sit upon. It came up to his shoulders and he hissed as it caressed his shoulder. Undoing his hip length hair he let it drift along the top of the water lightly the dark raven black locks turning an inky black as they grew wet.

It wasn't long before Shiver returned removing his fur in order to slip into the water as it only care up to his mid chest. Harry smiled at him and the red head dragged him over to the ledge sitting him down. He gently pulled out a course piece of fabric from the basket dipping it into the water before trying to gently clean the wound on his shoulder.

Hissing Harry bit his lip to keep from whimpering as the demon attempted to be gentle. He could tell the red head didn't mean to hurt him but it was bound to happen with this kind of wound. He watched as the dirt grime and other things were removed from the wound revealing the swollen gashes on their own.

Gently Shiver began to smear a green paste over the wound being careful not to run it in to deeply before folding two large leaves over it holding it down till they stuck together causing a temporary fix.

The wolf smiled, "That will hold till we are done cleaning you properly, come you won't be able to do so completely by yourself as I won't let you move that arm. I have yet to bather today as well so no harm no fowl."

Nodding turned allowing the demon to soak and wash his hair and upper body before sitting back and allowing the other to wash as well. Yawning Harry laid his head back slowly closing his eyes. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep but he knew that was not happening any time soon.

"Alright Harry let's get you up and out and dressed so that I can stitch up your wound."

Harry opened his eyes and with some help was out of the hot spring and dried in a jiffy.

Slowly the wolf demon hummed and helped him into the furred clothing. A kilt like skirt much like the other wore the only difference being his was in a soft honey colour fur and went down to his knees. He smiled and nodded his thanks before lifting his hair and turned his back to the wolf as he roughly put it up best he could with one hand not hearing the gasp of the wolf behind him. Turning back around he was met with a wide eyes and open mouthed wolf.

Frowning he asked cautiously, "Is there something wrong Healer Shiver?"

The red head shook his head, "I was unaware you were pack heir of your home pack."

Harry raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Shiver coughed, "The silver paw at the base of your spine symbolizes that you are Heir."

Smiling the wizard responded, "Only if Remus is unable to bear children. Once Remus has his first child he said it would turn green."

Shiver nodded, "Which means Beta and Healer. Are you trained?"

Shaking his head Harry responded, "I was not to begin training till my seventeenth birthday which is in three weeks."

The wolf nodded before patting the spot next to him. Doing so he turned his head as the read head set about his task. He felt a slight pinch as he closed his eyes.

It wasn't till he was patted on the shoulder and heard a whisper, "Sit a moment I am done but the stitches need to sit a moment."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his now stitched shoulder. The swelling had gone down and the wounds where closed even the pain was gone. That salve must have had a numbing agent in it. How ingenious.

Smiling he slipped closer to his things pulling out his discarded wand holster he strapped it back onto his right calf having to adjust it slightly since no material no hindered it. Patting the comforting presence of his wand he gently pulled out his necklace Remus had given him, a white gold wolf howling at the moon, its eyes a bright emerald and the chain a tough solid white gold. It was charmed to never break or tarnish; smiling he slipped it around his neck before looking up as Shiver returned carrying a silver band in his hands.

Shiver knelt before him carefully holding it out, "While here you are required to wear this arm band it is to tell the others of your pack rank. Alpha Kouga has approved it. Come leave your clothes there they will be discarded with."

Harry stood and followed the red head through the hidden den entrance and Harry smiled breathing in the sweet scent of Furs and fire. Pausing he placed a hand over his heart looking at the high walls and the furs spread out along the cave floor. Catching up he was brought to a raised pedestal were several furs lay covering it completely. Kouga propped up on a pillow in the centre.

Kouga stand quickly and smiles crossing his arms, "I do wish you had informed me of your pack position at first hand, would have made things much simpler. Your furs will be set up near mine as your rank demands. Do you wish for your food to be cooked or raw?"

Harry frowned, that was new usually he wasn't given a choice, "Matters not, I'm accustomed to both."

Kouga nodded and gesture to a small pile of furs directly to his right. Harry gave a short bow before sitting himself carefully upon them his hair falling into his face as it fell from his poorly done pony tail. Frowning he fiddles with it before sighing and giving up tossing it over his shoulder, sometimes he hated his hair but Remus loved it long and so did he…when it was taken care of. He smiled as the food was brought and he ate his fill before yawning and curling into his furs as the fires were dimmed and the den went silent; sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or the fairytale I just thought it would be perfect!

AN: If you like it leave a review its much appreciated!

Chapter Two

Harry slowly began to stir as a sunbeam brushed across his eyes. With a groan he rolled over only to his and spring up as his shoulder erupted in pain. Gasping he gripped below it till the pain slowly subsided into a dull throbbing ache.

Looking around he noticed many of the male wolves where gone while the women and children were still lying within their furs peacefully.

He smiled gently as one cub began to dream nuzzling into his mother's stomach as his back right paw began to twitch.

Laughing softly he slowly stretched as much as he could his shoulder pretty much out of commission the stitches still needing to set. Sighing he looked around hoping to spot Kouga near to him. It wasn't until a cold nose touched his leg did he look down to see a small white cub with bright blue eyes looking up at him its tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Harry smiled and gently picked up the small cub and frowned as he took in the large paws. The cub's front right paw seemed a lot smaller than the other paws. Shrugging he drew the cub closer to him allowing the little bundle of fur to lick his chin.

"Well seems you have made a friend", a deep voice said from beside him.

Looking up he smiled at Kouga lightly, "I'm sorry Alpha Kouga I just love cubs I often found myself babysitting for my Godfathers pack. He jokes that I would make a wonderful wife more so than not."

Kouga nods lightly, "yes I can see why he would say such things. You would make a wonderful Alpha Female or Beta one day."

The smaller wizard blushed lightly hugging the small cub to his chest.

The Alpha smiled slightly down at the sight before nodding, "You may have him if you wish. His mother died in child labour and his father has shunned him. The cub has survived thus far but he will never be fully accepted into the pack with his lame paw."

Harry smiled down at the cub gently nuzzling into the sweet smelling fur, "Would you like that little one?"

The small wolf cub looked up at him titling his head to the side before yipping playfully.

Laughing the young brunette smiled, "I guess that's a yes!"

Kouga nods politely, "As you are of wolf kind you may stay within the den till you can return to your own pack. Going to a human village would be an almost complete waste of time on both our parts."

The wizard sighs and nods, "Yes it would be a waste. May I use one of your wolves to see if he can find them?"

The alpha thought momentarily his pointed ears twitching, "Yes you may use two. I am sure it will not hurt the pack to do so"

Harry smiled brightly and nodded in approval. "Thank you Alpha Kouga."

The mentioned man scoffed lightly, "Please call me Kouga."

Harry nodded before standing careful walking towards the entrance the small pup trailing after him, "I wish to greet the sun Thank you for allowing me to stay"

Kouga simply shrugged before slipping from site mumbling something about having to check the borders.

It was not long before Harry had set up the two wolves and one demon male to go to the area he had first arrived to see if they noticed anything strange. A letter with them if they could find Remus. Wishing them safety he pointed them in the correct direction watching as they sped off into the distance.

Slipping back into the den he was quickly greeted by four small children ranging from 5 to 10 years of age in human years, three boys and one small little girl.

Smiling he knelt in front of them, "Well hello, my name is Harry and you fine young cubs?"

The largest boy smirked and pointed at his chest, "I'm Kota! These are my friends!"

The cute little blonde boy spoke up next, "I'm Kiba and this is my twin brother Zeni."

The small girl tugged at a lock of his hair whispering, "I'm Keeta."

Laughing lightly he nodded, "Want to hear a story?"

All four kids smiled brightly, "YA!"

Laughing he sat the children down on a smaller gathering rug placing the little girl in his lap gently being careful, "Have you heard the story of Cinderella?"

All four heads tilted to the side and Harry laughed lightly, "Alright little ones get comfy and I will tell you this tale."

The three boys spread out around him as the little girl shifted in his lap laying her head on his shoulder, his small cub curling up at his side panting in excitement. He smiled when a few of the younger teens also came over and gathered around, Shiver ducking in close as well.

Harry smiled at his crowd of now ten and cleared his throat, "Among the people of the south there is a tradition that before the Ch'in and Han dynasties there lived a cave-master called Wu. People called the place the Wu cave. He had two wives. One wife died. She had a daughter called Yeh-hsien, who from childhood was intelligent and good at making pottery on the wheel. Her father loved her. After some years the father died, and she was ill-treated by her stepmother, who would always order her to collect firewood in dangerous places and draw water from deep pools. Once Yeh-hsein caught a fish about two inches long, with red fins and golden eyes. She put it into a bowl of water. It grew bigger every day, and after she had changed the bowl several times, she could find no bowl big enough for it, so she threw it back into the pond. Whatever food was left over from meals she put into the water to feed it. When Yeh-hsien came to the pond, the fish always swam up and rested its head on the bank, but when anyone else came, it would not come out.

The stepmother watched for the fish, but it did not once appear. So she tricked the girl, saying, 'Haven't you worked hard! I am going to give you a new dress.' She then made the girl change out of her tattered clothing. Afterwards she sent her to get water from a spring that was very far away. The stepmother put on Yeh-hsien's clothes, hid a sharp knife up her sleeve, and went to the pond. She called to the fish. The fish at once put its head out, and she chopped it off and killed it. The fish was now more than ten feet long. She cooked it, and when she served it up, it tasted twice as good as an ordinary fish. She hid the bones under the dung-hill.

The next day, when the girl came to the pond, no fish appeared. The girl ran out into the fields, howling with grief. Suddenly there appeared a man with his hair loose over his shoulders, dressed in coarse clothes. He descended from the sky, and he consoled her, saying, "Don't cry so! Your stepmother has killed the fish and its bones are under the dung-heap. Go back, take the fish's bones and hide them in your room. Whatever you want, you have only to ask the fish bones for it." The girl followed his advice, and from then on she was able to provide herself with gold, pearls, dresses, and food whenever she wanted them. When the time came for the cave festival, the stepmother took her own daughter with her, and left Yeh-hsien to keep watch over the fruit trees in the garden. The girl waited until they were far away, and then she followed them, wearing a cloak of material spun from kingfisher feathers and shoes of gold. Her stepsister saw her and said to the stepmother, "That girl looks like my sister." The stepmother suspected the same thing. The girl was aware of this and went away in such a hurry that she lost one shoe. It was picked up by one of the people of the cave. When the stepmother got home, she found the girl asleep, with her arms round one of the trees in the garden, and thought no more about it.

The cave was near an island in the sea, and on this island was a kingdom called T'ohan. The man who had picked up the gold shoe sold it in T'o-han, and it was brought to the king. He ordered all the women of the court to put it on, but it was too small even for the one among them that had the smallest foot. He then ordered all the women in his kingdom to try it on, but there was not one that it fitted. It was as light as down, and it made no noise even when treading on stone. His search finally took him to the place where Yeh-hsien lived with her stepmother, and the shoe fitted her perfectly. She put on the other shoe, and her cape of feathers, and she was as beautiful as a heavenly being. Taking the fish bones with her, she returned with the king to T'o-han and became his chief wife. The first year, the king was very greedy and asked the fish bones for jade and pearls without limit. The next year, the fish bones no longer granted his requests. He buried them by the sea shore and covered them with a hundred bushels of pearls, and after a while they were washed away by the tide. The stepmother and stepsister were struck by flying rocks, and died. The cave people buried them in a stone pit, which was called the Tomb of the Two Women. Men would come there and make offerings, and the girl they prayed for would become their wife."

As he stopped he looked around at the wide eyed teens and children around him. Chuckling lightly he finished with a small wink to Shiver, "So remember Kindness is always best and greed brings nothing but death."

Some of the older children clapped before thanking him and helping the smaller ones up and away back to their parents. Shiver slipped forward removing the little girl from his lap so that he could stand and stretch.

Stifling a yawn he turned only to come face to chest with Kouga.

Blushing he looked up and stepped back politely, "My apologies I had not known you were there."

Kouga simply shrugged, "It's alright Harry, come the wolves have returned."

Harry smiled and picked up his small white cub walking swiftly behind Kouga to where the male demon and two wolves sat drinking some water to recover. In the demons hand was a blue envelope with a small gold paw on the back. Stepping forward he was handed the letter and quickly opened it.

Harry,

Thank the Gods you are alright everyone has been searching for you. Fenrir and I were even summoned from the pack to search the woods. It was rather startling to find your three messengers. We think the meadow will work for you again and will continue to do so. This is just a theory. Ask them how they made it through and come home for now. I wish to see how you are and wish to hear more of this Kouga. I also have some really good news but I will wait to tell you in person. Look the Transition of here to there and vice versa seem's harmless. Tell Alpha Kouga if it would be alright to establish a temporary alliance that will allow you to be within his Territory. I think it would be a good idea for you to stay there when things get heated here. Look I don't want to alarm you but it's getting rough in the past few days. I think the end is coming it makes my fur stand on end. Good luck getting back hope to see you soon.

Remus and Fenrir Lupin-Greyback

Harry sighed, "So I can get home and looks like home is getting worse. I didn't think my disappearance would spur him into moving so fast. Kouga I'm afraid I will have to leave sooner than is probably healthy."

The Alpha frowned, "I don't understand, what problems?"

Harry looked to the ground, "We are currently at war that's all there you need to know."

Nodding, Kouga simply turns, "You will leave at the end of the week and no sooner. You must let your body heal. They will be fine till then. Come Shiver wishes to examine your stitches. I will inform the pack of what is going on."

The smaller wizard groans and slips over to where Shiver was sitting by the Hot spring his hands already digging into the medical basket.

Plopping down in front of the tall red head he was immediately man handled into sitting with his back to the healer having the green gunk smeared across his shoulder once more.

Shiver gently laid his head against his back, "I heard you where leaving by the end of the week to go to war. I don't like it. You are not the war type I can tell. You are too motherly I can tell by how you treated the children. Why do you fight?"

Harry mumbled softly, "I don't have a choice. It's my job"

The red head frowned, "Fine but you aren't leaving till you are healthy."

Harry snorted, "Kouga already kind of said that"

He heard laughing behind him before he felt a hand carefully pick up his hair, "You should let one of the women take care of your hair."

Nodding he simply stood and slipped back into the cave only to be quickly being confronted by several children; smiling he laughed and followed them, a yipping ball of fur right behind him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or the fairytale I just thought it would be perfect!

AN: If you like it leave a review its much appreciated!

Last Time:

He heard laughing behind him before he felt a hand carefully pick up his hair, "You should let one of the women take care of your hair."

Nodding he simply stood and slipped back into the cave only to be quickly being confronted by several children; smiling he laughed and followed them, a yipping ball of fur right behind him.

Now:

Chapter Three:

Slipping inside of the cave he was soon greeted by one of the woman of the pack holding a small bone comb in one hand and leather bindings in the other. Not speaking the woman simply jerks her head to the left ushering him to follow her over to a small den off to the side.

Entering he saw to other woman also holding bone combs. Blushing he sat before them as they began to fuss over his hair in a manner that surprised him.

It wasn't long before he was hushed by the woman and each sat coming sections of his hair gently. Occasionally he would feel a slight tug and would notice one of the woman use a green paste. He assumed it was built to help soothe tangles and absorbed into the hair because he did not see any in parts they had already used it on.

He heard the woman giggling to one another as the younger two stood slipping from the small den area. Leaving the older woman to braid the brushed sections together loosely, tying it off with the strips of leather.

He was then turned and the woman lifted his hands inspecting them carefully before rubbing the same green salve into his palms, the calluses from holding his wand slowly eased away as she rubbed it in. Smiling the woman patted his cheek before gently shoving him out of the den.

Clearing his throat it wasn't long before he found himself playing with the cubs and younger teens of the pack. It seemed they truly loved him for him and not because of the silly names he held in his home land. He rejoiced in being able to let go and simply laugh and play. He was so caught up in the joy of such freedom he was unaware how the rest of the pack watched as he interacted with the kids and played with some of the younger teens. Or even how some of the more uptight older wolves seemed to relax completely around him laughing at the things he said.

Several days passed and it finally came to leave. Packing a small furred satchel of food Harry slipped from the main cave and into the morning sun taking a deep breath of the early morning air. His small pup behind him he took his first step toward his destination only to be stopped by a small hand on his fur wrap.

Turning he looked down at the four children he befriended in the pack each held a small bundle in their hands. Smiling he knelt to them unaware as a few adults stood to watch the interaction.

Slowly the twins stepped forward and offered there bundles first. Smiling at the offer Harry gently took them and opened them to find a pair of beautifully crafted ivory hair clips shaped like crescent moons. Smiling he hugged them in thanks and ushered them to their parents before kneeling once more before the other two.

The largest boy stepped up his head turned to the side as if not to care as he offered the slightly larger bundle toward the wizard. Giving a small chuckle he accepted the gift ruffling the young teen's hair gently. Scoffing the boy ran back into the cave entrance defiantly. Laughing lightly at the scene he didn't even notice the other little girl as she pounced on him hugging him tightly around the neck whimpers small pleas that he wouldn't go.

Sighing, he gently detached her from him gently nuzzling her cheek, "I will return sweet Keeta. I promise I will return to this land and to this pack. Never doubt that."

She rubbed away her tears nodding as she hands him a small bundle. Opening it and the older boy's gift he gasped at the shimmering mirror in one and a small pendent in the other shaped like a simple leaf. Smiling down at the girl he hugged her tightly whispering for her to tell the older boy that he said thank you.

She laughed lightly and scampered off to meet her mother as Harry slipped the items into the furred satchel. He stood completely watching as two men slipped forward with Kouga.

Kouga cleared his throat, "Harry this is Nan and Canner they will escort you to your home. Be safe and may you travel in peace."

Bowing his head the young wizard nodded to the escorts before scooping up the small pup in his arms and taking off at full speed toward the portal not surprised when the two men caught up to him with ease.

Running through the forest it wasn't long before they reached the clearing that Remus claimed would take him home. Sighing, he carefully placed his hand on one of the small knobs of the tree. Pushing in he gasped at the sensation of being pulled through a straw. Horrifying and painfully he landed on the rough dirt under an old oak tree.

Groaning lightly he carefully stood taking a deep breath at the familiar scent. Smiling he looked up at Remus and Fenrir who hugged him warmly once he had gained his footing once more.

The two Alpha's nuzzled and nipped at the younger wizard gently soft thrums of welcome slipped from their throats. The small pup that was still held against the young wizard whimpered lightly as the attention wasn't on him. The two adults looked down at the small wolf in their adoptive sons arms.

Fenrir cleared his throat, "Cub who is this fine young pup?" scooping the young wolf cub from the boys arms.

Harry smiled as he watched Fenrir inspect the pup for any harm, "I haven't really had the chance to name him. Kouga said his mother died and that none of the other wolves would take him in. So Kouga gave him to me"

Remus smiled petting the young cub's soft fur inspecting the limp paw with a critical eyes, "He will be a fine wolf despite that paw. I suggest Harry that you give him a name and if you wish we can bind you two with a familiar bond. That away even in this realm he cannot be taken from you."

The small wizard nodded taking the pup back from Fenrir carefully, "I will name him at the ceremony"

Smiling the two nodded before gently leading the younger wizard towards the castle.

-With Kouga-

The Alpha male looked up just as the two escorts returned to den both nodded in conformation that Harry had made it across the barrier. Sighing, the alpha stood proudly now he had to go to the council.

Heading to the north at full speed it wasn't long before he reached the top of a large over hanging cliff where five large stone slabs sat. Each had a fur covering it.

Kouga bowed politely before kneeling and looking up at the five Alpha Kings and Alpha Queens of the wolves. The two outer demons both female and of brown hair and green eyes, they were the twin sisters Queen Alpha's of the northern mountains. The male to the left was a tall pale man with crystal blue eyes and red hair; Alpha King of the Eastern Plain. The male to the right was shorter and smaller than the others but built much like a bear; muscle on top of muscle, he was the Alpha King of the Western Forests only under Lord Sesshoumaru. The centre figure was the largest of them all and held a striking resemblance to Kouga the only difference was that this wolf demon was far more powerful, he was Alpha King of the Southern Wolf tribes, Lord of the Southern Lands and Kouga's sire.

The Southern Lord stood completely slamming one of his feet against the stone he spoke deeply, "We the council have been informed that you have held someone of another tribe within your holt. Is this true?"

Kouga swallowed and spoke appropriately, "Yes my Alpha King of the South this is true."

The Lord lowered his gaze, "And was this someone an heir to another pack?"

With a light whimper Kouga responded, "Yes my Alpha King of the South."

The Wolf Lord growled low in his throat, "Do you intend to mate with this someone even though you have promised the Lady Ayame your hand?"

Kouga winced before speaking firmly, "I made no such promise."

The Western Alpha king rose suddenly, "Then you call my youngest child a liar?"

Wincing once more Kouga stated firmly, "When she was young I may have said it. But it was of a joking manner. Not a serious promise, only made to cheer her up. I never have nor will ever have any intention to mate with Ayame."

The Southern Lord sighed and covered him eyes, "Then let this be known. You have till the next Lunar Eclipse to mate or you will be mated that night to Ayame. Also until that time you are to allow Ayame a place within your holt."

Kouga bit back a snide comment and simply responded, "Yes sir."

The meeting was called to an end and the five wolf lords left soundlessly leaving only Kouga to stand staring up at the sky his mouth opening and a howl of despair leaving his lips, a mate in five days time, impossible.

-With Harry-

Harry laid upon the small bed in the Gryffindor tower his mind full of all the things that happened in the past week. Beside him lay his small wolf cub soon to be his familiar. He still had no clue what to name the small beast. It was all so fast. He had just finished healing and now at dawn he had to go to war.

In the distant he heard a long mournful howl. Sighing he closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. The howls sounded so much like Kouga's but he knew they weren't. The alpha would have no reason to howl so sadly.

Sighing gently he nuzzled into the soft fur of his much smaller companion falling into a fitful slumber.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-Part One-

The next morning it did not take much for Harry to awaken his dreams had been haunted by the very same mournful cry he had heard the night before. Everything within him told him to go to the howl. To find the person who had howled such a sad cry and hold him close to him. Setting his small pup on the ground he quickly dressed before heading down to the dining hall not surprised to find his two adopted fathers to meet him half way and he embraced them tightly.

Looking up at Fenrir he whispered gently, "Did you hear that howl last night papa?"

The gruff wolf nodded, "Aye, that I did pup. Did you recognize the howl?"

Harry frowned, "It sounded like Kouga's, but in the time that I got to know him I have never heard him howl so sad. I almost wish to think that it wasn't his."

Halting in their steps Remus turned and knelt before Harry, "Look the war as you know is getting worse, and Dumbledore wants you to fight The Dark Lord within a week's time! Harry my cub, I dread loosing you to that monster. You know as well as we do the prophesy is complete bull. If you wish it. You can leave and go back to Kouga! We wouldn't mind cub!"

The wizard shook his head, "I could never leave you to fight this war alone dad. You and Papa are all I have left in this world. I admit I have fallen for the wolf alpha I will not deny it. But I could never leave you two!"

Fenrir ruffled his hair, "Then let us plan to finish this war. But till then I think you should return to your little Alpha love. We will summon you the night before the final fight. Please. Do this for us pup!"

Harry sighed deeply and nodded, "Alright, I will go back; But only till the night before the final battle, Howl for me to come home and I will."

The teen smiled and picked up his small wolf cub before taking off at full speed toward the small rip in time that allowed him to pass from one to the other. He didn't stop running till he had bounded through the barrier and to greet him where two wolves sat.

Grinning at the two wolves he gave a small howl of his coming long accustomed to the ways of his two father's lives. As he broke through the last bit of foliage he wasn't surprised to find himself caught against a bare chest and surrounded by the lovely scent of one Kouga.

Looking up he smiled at the male who held him so tightly and slowly lent up even as Kouga leant down their lips meeting in an almost fragile caress. Neither noticed how the pack around them began to howl in excitement or how the Beta seemed to clap his hands together and then turn to order a few of the pack members into actions.

Breaking from the kiss the two nuzzled lightly and Kouga leant his head back letting a bright cheerful howl escape from his lips as he held Harry tightly to his chest. The wizard could feel the howl vibrating through his chest like a deep rumble and slowly he leant his head back as well and allowed his softer howl to join in with Kouga there songs merging together like a waltz of magic. Howls sounded from all around then combining and rising into the air. It sung of love, longing, and a mating to come.

The howl sloped down and ended before Kouga lifted him up bridal style and carried him into the cave barking orders for the wolves and pack mates to leave and guard the den. Laying Harry down on the soft bed of furs he kissed the young wizard deeply tearing the shirt from his body carefully.

-LEMON REMOVED-

Outside the pack howled once more knowing the mating was complete. The Beta hushed them all before slipping inside covering the now two alphas with another fur before returning to the rest of the pack barking out orders for them to hunt and prepare the celebration feast. Smiling he knew already this feast was for more than one reason. Already he could sense the separate life forces within Harry. Oh wouldn't he be in for a surprise!

Within hours the two males where awake to smells of cooking meat and warm bread being made. Harry yawned and stretched wincing as his lower back and bum resented the movements. Laying back down Kouga laughed lightly and nodded in understanding motioning for a certain red haired wolf to come forward. Murmuring things into the males ear there was an exchange of words before Kouga stood completely donning his furs to head toward the feast leaving the beta and his new alpha 'female' to their things.

Harry watched as Shiver pulled a curtain closed around them and slowly made him lie on his back, "Lay back young alpha let me tend to you before you go join the festivities."

The young wizard nodded and allowed the young beta to examine him and clean him up somewhat. It wasn't till he felt something cold touch his lower back did he look back only to see Shiver rubbing in a light yellow cream into his lower back. Relaxing he simply let the Beta do his job relishing in the numbing of the pain. Soon Shiver helped him stand and while the pain was still there it was surprisingly very dull.

Smiling up at the beta he slipped on the soft white furs that he was handed and followed the Beta out into the main cave and over to a small pillow next to Kouga's raised one. Sitting in his customary seat he was soon handed a large plate of food and a howl was given and the festivities began but not before a soft whisper was sent into his ear by the beta, "Do not partake in alcohol it will not sit well with you."

Blushing he turned to face the beta his eyes wide with a single question in his mind. When he received a nod he smiled and turned back to the festivities a new revelation easing his mind and a surprise he could jump on Kouga later.

-Part Two-

A week had passed and Harry's life was as normal as it could be in his strange life. He had been able to be himself among people who loved him and adapting to the role of Alpha Female was rather easy in his opinion. He helped with tending to the furs and meals; the children were always a joy to watch. He knew his life was meant for something like this. Yet, there where night when he laid with Kouga that he thought of his family and the people he still had on the other side. He knew that Kouga would come with him when he was forced to finish the war. He knew Shiver would follow just as quick and it worried him to think that he would never see either of them.

Looking up at the stars he laid a hand upon his stomach almost wishing that he had not conceived so quickly. What if he miscarried during the fight? What if Dumbledore found out? He whimpered lightly rubbing his stomach almost roughly. His thoughts were so wrapped up in questions he almost missed the calling howl in the distance. The call to go to war!

Sitting up he ran towards the den only to be met halfway by Kouga and Shiver. Smiling at them they turned directions and shot toward the gate. Giving back a small yip of excitement they were rushed through the gate and into a war zone.

Blood invaded their noses and before them was a sea of bodies dead and alive. Green lights, red, yellow, orange. Charred skin and burning fabric, blood was simply everywhere. Shiver turned and emptied his stomach from the sheer smell of it and Kouga patted his back gently.

Harry shot into the fray pulling his wand from within his furred robes. Sending a confundo towards a random death eater he was awarded with a cry of pain and a thud. Looking back he saw Kouga and Shiver tearing there claws through the flesh of the death eaters and a few of the still feral wolves. Quickly they were all split up and facing their own battles. Magic, Tooth, Claw, and Sword. Nothing but screams and yells filled the air!

Harry screamed as he was struck from behind by a ?crutatius?. Turning his eyes met those of the dark bloody red of Lord Voldemort. Fighting ceased around them as everyone turned to watch the fight. Even Kouga and Shiver paused and turned to watch as Harry and Voldemort stared one another down.

Voldemort grinned darkly, "Well Potter time to die it would seem."

The green eyed teen smirked, "Oh please this is going to be you're what seventh time? To try and kill me? You have tried before and you have failed before just like you will today!"

"DIE! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way just as a bright green light arched where his shoulder had just been. Rolling onto the ground then up onto his feet he turned and fired a small binding charm only to have the Dark Lord throw it off his shields.

"Potter you won't beat me with such childish pranks!"

Harry mimicked him before sending a stunning charm watching as the Dark Lord once again threw it off before sending another bolt of green light toward him. Grinning he dodged out of the way only to be hit by a tripping charm landing roughly in the bloodied ground below.

Laughing Voldemort slammed a foot down onto Harry's chest holding the tip of his wand against the younger male's stomach, "Say goodbye! Avada Kedavra!"

Screaming Harry's mind was ripped from his body into a whirlwind of bright light. Throwing up his hands in a final attempted Voldemort was thrown back into the air the light engulfing his form as it folded and shifted into the shape of two white wolves tearing into the flesh of the once great Dark Lord. Leaving him stone cold dead on the ground.

Standing up Harry looked down at the two white wolven forms as they seemed to touch his stomach and melt back into him. Shiver and Kouga howled in victory as one by one the Death Eater fell to the ground clutching their arms before falling over as corpses. Remus and Fenrir joined the three howling wolves with their own sweet song and as one they howled into the night. The Dark Lord was dead and their freedom had been won!

-Seven Months Later-

Kouga and Fenrir paced outside of a closed off cave. Both seemed to be at wits end about something. The two looked at each other and sat on the ground. Waiting was never either of their strong points and this was simply killing them. Shiver came running out from behind the curtain grabbing a few furs from behind.

Kouga before bolting back into the warded area. It was for several long minutes of silence was a scream heard on the other side with words of encouragement. Both Alphas' sat up on their knees as another high pitched cry joined the first long minutes passed again and another scream and high pitched cry filled the air.

Kouga whined at not knowing what was going on and when Remus stepped from behind the now silent area covered from hand to elbow and blood the two feared the worse till Shiver appeared with two small fur wrapped bundles in his arms.

Shiver smiled brightly, "Girls! The both of them!"

Kouga yipped in joy as he took his two beautiful daughters in his arms smiling down at their pale skin and short white hair. Frowning he looked up at Shiver who simply shrugged.

"I don't know. They are perfectly healthy I'm guessing it's a side effect from the explosion of magic during the fight but worry not they are fine!"

Smiling the Wolf Prince nodded before slipping inside the curtain carrying them to where his smaller mate lay with a pile of furs. Lying down next to Harry he whispered gently, "Well my love what should we call our two beautiful little girls hmm?"

Harry laughed, "Lily and Luna."

Kouga gave a soft chuckle as he peered down at the two small bundles in his arms, "Welcome Lily and Luna to the Pack."

Leaning back his head he let forth a howl of joy and love to let everyone know that his family was complete and his heart full.

The End


End file.
